


Angel in the streets, Devil in the sheets

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Series: Spacedogs and Hannigram High School AU [5]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Consensual Unprotected Sex, M/M, Nigel's swearing?, Spacedogs High School AU, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck!” Nigel groaned, his hips jerking off the bed, his hands finding purchase in the rumpled sheets. It was so fucking good and he was going mad from it. Adam's avid mouth was making him a senseless mess and they still had the whole night ahead.</p><p>(Guess who the title's for?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel in the streets, Devil in the sheets

**Author's Note:**

> After a looooong wait (if there was anyone waiting, LOL), here's our boys finally getting it on! YEAH~!

 

“Well, someone’s sulky.” Will said as he sat beside Adam on the bleachers.

It was Saturday, and the basketball team was practicing, but both of them were not there to watch. Adam had told him once that silence seemed noisier to him than actual noise, so he sometimes went to the school’s gym to think or let off steam when he was feeling irritated. And that’s what he was doing now.

“Hi, Will. Thanks for coming here.” Adam smiled at him.

“I know you’re upset that Nigel’s away.”

“He said it was an emergency and his mom needed someone to drive her to New York.” He replied, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice.

“Is his aunt okay?” Will asked.

Adam sighed. “He hasn’t called me. He might be asleep somewhere in the hospital after driving for 3 hours.”

He sighed again. He sent Nigel several text messages telling him to call as soon as he can so Adam would know if he was okay, but Adam hasn’t received any reply.

“It’s okay. He’ll contact you when he's able. You’ll see.” Will tried to be reassuring, but it was obviously not working as his cousin continued to frown. “Uhm, do you want to just come with me and Hannibal? He’ll pick me up in an hour.”

Adam shook his head. He was really feeling awful. He and Nigel were supposed to have sex this weekend, but their plan was botched by what happened to Nigel’s distant aunt. He had called Adam before dawn to tell him that he was to drive his mom to New York. He said his aunt (his mom’s cousin) was taken to the hospital and her husband only knew Nigel’s mom as his aunt’s relative in the US so she needed to come over just in case. Adam hadn’t been able to get back to sleep after the call ended.

What was worse was Adam’s mom also had to leave for a baby shower. He had thought it was actually okay when the week started, since Nigel was going to stay with him at home, but now it contributed to the aloneness he was feeling, especially because the feeling was also literal; he’d be alone at home this weekend and that sucked.

“Adam, I really won’t mind if you came over with me to Hannibal’s family’s villa.”

“I’d feel like a third wheel.” Adam replied curtly, but Will didn’t mind it.  
  
“Okay. But what are you gonna be doing then? You’ll be at home with no one.”

“I’ll think of something.” Adam replied as he stood up. “Let’s go home. Hannibal wouldn’t like it if you’re late.”

Will just nodded and followed him out of the gym.

 

///

 

His day was just getting worse, Adam thought as he stared outside his window where rivulets of water flowed in long, irregular S shapes on the glass. It had started to rain an hour or so after Hannibal picked up Will, and the desolate feeling that the dour weather brought was setting Adam on edge.

Nigel still hasn’t called or texted back and he was getting more and more worried. Nigel told him sometime ago that his mom didn’t own a cell phone because she was afraid it would just get stolen, and so she only relied on the land line in their house, which was also her workplace, for communication, so Adam knew he could not contact her either. Besides, he didn’t really know what he’d say to her had she owned a mobile phone.

Having no other choice but to eat on time because he and Nigel had agreed that they needed to do this and be healthier, (him by eating more and Nigel by smoking less), Adam got off his bed and went downstairs to fix his dinner. His mom had made him Baja fish tacos and Waldorf salad, and even though he didn’t feel like eating, he didn’t want to lie to Nigel by saying he didn’t skip dinner tonight if he actually did.

He was nearly to the bottom of the stairs when the doorbell dinged several times in quick succession, making his heartbeat skip twice as fast in surprise.

“Who is it?” he called out as he descended the remaining steps and approached the entry hall. Whoever was outside might not have heard him though as another set of hurried dings rang out. “Who is it, I said.” Adam called out again, louder this time, feeling the nervous fluttering of his heart in his chest. Still, he received no verbal response.

Adam almost leapt at the quick flash of lightning followed by the deafening boom of thunder from outside, as if to complete the ingredients of a suspense movie. Holding the doorknob, he took a peek in the peephole and saw nobody on the other side. Did the person leave already?

He waited for an exact minute for the doorbell to ring again or for the person to appear, but when nothing happened, Adam decided to go to the kitchen as he’d originally planned. He took out the tacos and the salad containers from the fridge, leaving them on the table to set the oven’s temp for reheating. He remembered the carrot-apple juice that he wanted to prepare for Nigel tonight, a thought which annoyed him again, but since it really was his favourite juice combo, he set himself to go and make it.

He was reaching for the hand blender in the cupboard when the shadow of a man showed up on the tinted glass of the kitchen door, making Adam jump. The doorknob then rattled violently as the man attempted to open it. Adam heard the man’s muffled curse followed by a loud thud at the bottom of the door as the person kicked it, and then a wet hand slapped against the glass.

“Go away or I’ll call the police!” Adam shouted, grabbing the blender and pointing it to the door. His other hand was already fumbling with the wireless phone on the island, but his fingers were starting to shake and he can’t properly dial 911.

“No, you will fucking not.” Replied the man outside as he rattled the doorknob again.

Adam’s brow creased. “Ni-Ni?” he stammered, slowly placing the telephone back in its cradle and approaching the door.

“Baby, it’s me,” came the reply from the other side of the door, followed by an explosive sneeze and an expletive.

“Nigel?” Adam asked, still holding the hand blender in one hand and the doorknob in the other.

“Yeah, it’s me, so open the fucking door before I freeze my balls off.”

“I’m sorry. I thought you were a burglar.” Adam said at the same time he opened the door, and Nigel stepped in, dripping water all over the floor and shivering.

The older boy gave him a shaky smile. “It’s okay, but can you get some towels, darling?”

“Yes, of course!” Adam exclaimed, turning around to go, then coming back to place the hand blender on the kitchen counter. “Towels,” he said, then ran to the first floor bathroom.

Nigel was peeling off his wet t-shirt to join his jacket on the floor when Adam came back, a big towel and a pail in hand. “Here… I’m sorry.” He blushed as he handed his boyfriend the large green towel. Nigel smiled.

Adam knelt to pick up Nigel’s wet clothes and put them in the pail, then he wiped the floor with a rag. He stood up and paused unconsciously as he stared at the taller boy standing in his kitchen.

Nigel’s chest was now exposed, all muscular and dusted with damp dark gold hair that had Adam’s eyes blinking and his blood singing its merry way down south. Although they’ve kissed many times since a month ago and Nigel has given him a hand-job or two, neither had seen the other without his shirt, and the sight in front of him, Adam decided, was very nice to see.

“Darling, your oven’s gonna burn.” The older boy said, a hint of mischief in his smile.

Nigel’s reminder snapped Adam out of his daydreaming and he scrambled to turn off the oven.  _Or should he just go and get dinner ready? Or maybe he should just kiss Nigel? He looks so sexy._  Adam's mind was buzzing and his stomach was doing somersaults.

“Have you had dinner?” he asked instead.

“No,” Nigel said, cursing under his breath as he wrestled his pants off after peeling off his socks. “We got there at about 2 pm. I took a piss at the hospital, said hello to my aunt - and she's okay - and told my mom I needed to get back. The last time I ate was in the car when I grabbed a sandwich at a gas station. Goddamn shit they call sandwich, too.” He grinned as he looked at Adam who was silently watching him strip. “Hey, angel, the oven? We gonna heat dinner or what?” he said, laughing at his now flustered boyfriend. He was inwardly amused at the myriad of emotions playing on Adam's face, and he could hazard a guess what the other’s most prominent concern was.

“I – I was going to get it ready but you scared me and I kind of forgot that I was doing that.” Adam babbled, his excitement flapping like wings in his chest.

He turned around, hurriedly putting the tacos in the oven to hide the flush rushing to his cheeks, and he resolutely kept his eyes on the digital clock of the appliance. His cock was getting hard now and the room was feeling hotter. Nigel chuckled and Adam blinked at him again, annoyance and keen interest flickering in his eyes.

“And you forgot because I’m in my boxers in your kitchen and I’m wet.” Nigel supplied, rubbing the rain off his chest and arms with the towel.

“Yes.” Adam nodded. “And I’m debating whether to eat or to kiss you because I’m hungry and so are you, but I also feel horny and I wanna have sex now.”

Nigel wrapped the now-damp towel about his waist and stepped closer to Adam, gathering him in his arms. “I want to have sex with you too, but let’s eat first.” He said and planted a small kiss on top of his angel’s head. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Adam smiled, nodding.

 

///

 

They finished dinner quickly, Nigel needing to shower and get warm ASAP, and Adam almost biting his lower lip to bleeding in nervous anticipation. He’d hardly tasted the food, nor did he notice now that the weather had gotten worse outside. All he knew was that he was going to have sex, and his stomach was in knots. And by the time Nigel entered the bedroom in Adam's bathrobe, the smaller boy’s heart was already pummeling against his ribs and he was now breathing faster. His cheeks were flushed and he was wheezing.

“Darling, are you alright?” Nigel gasped, worry written all over his face. He sat on the bed and held Adam’s hands, massaging them. The younger boy nodded and gave a shaky smile. “Do you need anything? I can get you water or –"

“No,” Adam shook his head. “I’m just excited.”

“Okay.” Nigel chuckled softly, bringing Adam's knuckles to his lips and kissing them. “But you have to calm down, baby. I’m scared you’ll burst like a balloon.”

Adam’s brow creased. “What?”

“You know? When you’re pumping air into a balloon faster and faster and you don’t know that you got so much inside and it explodes?” Nigel explained, serious as if discussing M-theory.

Adam giggled through his panting. “You’re trying to make me smile so I’ll relax.”

“Is it working?” Nigel asked, rubbing circles on the back of Adam’s hands. At the boy’s small nod, he exhaled, relieved.

The first and only time he had witnessed Adam having a panic attack, when he called Nigel from the school’s second floor restroom where he got accidentally locked in, Nigel’s heart had broken a thousand times. It had only taken him less than fifteen minutes to nearly destroy the cubicle door, and he had thought it had been quick enough, but when he got an armful of sobbing and shaking Adam, he knew he should have acted faster. Adam asking to be taken home was the only thing that had stopped him from rushing to the utilities manager’s office to hit his face with the broken door.

He pulled Adam to his chest, and burying his nose in the smaller boy’s messy curls, he began to sing softly.

“ _Vine vine primăvara, Se aşterne-n toată ţara, Floricele pe cîmpii, Hai să le-adunăm copii..._ ” he smiled at Adam who was now smiling up at him, curious eyes bright, as he started to feel relaxed.

“ _Creşte creşte iarba verde, Ciocîrlia-n nori se pierde, Haideţi s'ascultăm copii, A-l ei cîntec din cîmpii..."_  He continued, rocking them both slowly as he held Adam close.

“ _Cucul cucul strigă tare, Pitpalacu-n luncă sare, Mieii zburdă pe cîmpii, Haideţi să-i vedem copii!_ ”

He smiled and let his calm flow into Adam as the seconds ticked by.

“That sounded sweet.” Adam said, breathing more evenly now. He heard Nigel’s laugh rumble against his cheek and felt another kiss, this time on his forehead.

“It’s Romanian. A song called _Vine Vine Primăvara_. _Mamă_ often sang that to me when I was a kid and I always loved it.” Nigel said, happy that Adam has calmed down.

“What’s it about?” Adam asked, sitting up.

“It’s about the coming of spring and the kids playing in the fields.”

Adam smiled brighter and looked into Nigel’s eyes. “Thank you, Ni-Ni.”

“You okay now?”

“Yeah...” Adam said, nodding. “Yes.” He repeated, his meaning clear.

Nigel smiled and tipped Adam’s chin, catching his lips in a sweet, slow kiss. Adam reached up and clasped his hands about Nigel’s nape, pulling the other boy atop him as he lay back on the bed. He slid his hands down to the lapels of the bathrobe, prying them apart and sighing as he felt the crisp down of hair on Nigel’s chest. The taller boy hummed into Adam’s mouth as the smaller boy twirled his fingers into his chest hair and pulled deliciously on it.

“I like this.” Adam smiled against Nigel’s lips, his fingers circling the other’s nipples.

“Yeah?” Nigel murmured as he licked Adam’s lower lip.  
  
“Yes. I want to feel more of you.” Adam said, rising on his elbows and allowing Nigel to pull up his t-shirt. The older boy made quick work of the bathrobe he was wearing, throwing it on the floor, revealing his nakedness to Adam for the first time.

Adam licked his lips as he eyed his boyfriend’s uncut length. It looked large now, half-hard, he thought; and it would be thicker and longer when fully erect. Lust surged through Adam and he felt a sudden hunger in the pit of his stomach that he couldn’t explain. Without another thought, he slipped down to the floor, and looking up at Nigel, he held the older boy’s member. He smiled as he pried the foreskin then gave the sensitive head an experimental suck.

“Adam…” Nigel breathed, fingers carding through his angel’s curls. He moaned as Adam tongued the beading liquid from the slit, the pink tip delicately swirling against sensitive skin as the smaller boy continued with his timid sucking.

“ _Nggrrh_?” Adam asked around his mouthful of flesh, then laughed, letting it go with an obscene pop that had Nigel groaning. “Harder?” he repeated.

“Fuck, yes.” Nigel said, and moaned aloud when Adam’s lips surrounded his erection again, ensconcing him in wet heat. “Can you go deeper, baby?” he rasped, eyes trained on the sinful picture Adam made, his cherry lips wrapped around his cock, hungry, adamant.

Adam nodded very slightly, the movement impeded by the hard flesh he was beginning to enjoy, its taste, texture and heat, all very unique. All Nigel. He reveled in the sighs and curses he was hearing from above, in the weight of Nigel’s hand on the back of his head, even the crisp, dark blond curls at the base of his cock. He hummed in pleasure and moaned as he bobbed his head, going further down on each down-stroke. He was only getting half of Nigel in and he wanted to feel him in the back of his throat. Adam knelt straighter, his own hard cock leaking clear precum in his shorts as he angled his head to take more, imitating what he’d seen the porn actors do, but he felt his gag reflex kick in and he withdrew gasping, his eyes watering. He tried again, more determined, relaxing his throat and jaw, holding his breath. When he felt his nose being tickled by the curls at the base of Nigel’s cock, he moaned, the vibrations making Nigel’s hips jerk.

“Fuck, baby...” Nigel groaned, throwing his head back, breathing laboured. He gripped the sheets, stopping his hips from thrusting into the wet warmth enveloping his cock. Adam, his little minx, had him in his throat and the feeling was fucking exhilarating. Pleasure snaked up Nigel’s spine and coiled in his balls. His heartbeat was pulsing in his cock and he knew he had to pull Adam away or he’d come. He wanted to see Adam drink him down, but not right now. “Darling, ah – fucking stop. You’ll make me come.”

“Okay.” Adam smiled, looking up as he wiped his glistening lips with the back of his hand. He was gasping, breathing through his mouth. His curls were all over his face and his ocean-blue eyes were nearly black. He was smiling so prettily too, proud that he’d just sucked Nigel’s cock. The sight alone would have made a lesser man come. Thankfully, Nigel was not one.

He pulled Adam up back to the bed, kissing his angel senseless, tasting himself, and moaning as Adam sucked on his tongue as he laid the smaller boy on his back. He fumbled with Adam's boxers, fingers slipping into the waistband and curling around the other boy’s cock. He thumbed the weeping slit then pumped him slow. Adam moaned into his mouth, and Nigel smiled against his lips as the smaller boy began rolling his hips. Oh, his darling was made for this.

Nigel dipped his head, stopping to flick his tongue at Adam's nipples, sucking on the little nubs and biting them gently, making his lover mewl. He continued his downward trail, painting a wet stripe as he went and felt Adam's hands in his hair tighten as his lips closed around his angel's cock.

Nigel had once thought he’d never find giving a blow job in the list of things he would ever do, but here he was laving and teasing Adam's cock, taking him as deep into his mouth as he could.

“Lower, Nigel...” Adam whined, then pulled off his underwear completely.

Nigel let his lover's cock go with a kiss at the tip. He licked the hairless skin of Adam's balls, flicking his tongue at the smooth skin underneath, then went lower, lips seeking Adam's opening.

“Here?” he asked, blowing at the wrinkled skin, making Adam shudder.

“Yes.” Adam said, grabbing a pillow and shoving it under his hips.

Nigel smirked as Adam held his own legs up and open, presenting himself. He really knew what he wanted and he wasn’t shy to ask for it. Nigel kissed the little opening then probed the sensitive skin with his tongue, fighting the tight barrier. Each flick got him in a little deeper, and the deeper he went the more he savoured Adam's core. It was another new discovery for him, how much he liked how Adam felt and tasted here, and he was only too willing to get his darling squirming from being caressed inside.

Adam gasped and moaned at Nigel’s tongue slithering in him, making him feel so much, but not filling him enough. He wanted more. As if on cue, Nigel dipped a slick finger into him, thrust in and out a little before adding a second. He felt the digits probe gently around until they found his sensitive, hidden nub and began caressing it. Adam's hips bucked off the bed at the acute pleasure. He whimpered as the older boy kept on assaulting his sweet spot, leaving him panting, his head reeling. It was so good. He wanted more of it, to be filled so completely. He wanted Nigel.

“Please...” he whimpered, body shaking.

“I think you’re ready, love.” Nigel said, crawling back up over Adam. He kissed the smaller boy hungrily, moaning deeply as his angel clung to him, retuning his kiss fervently, biting and sucking greedily on his tongue.

“Inside me... please... Ni-Ni...” Adam cried, thrusting his hips against Nigel’s, arms snaking around his lover’s neck, fingers carding through his hair.

“Condom?” Nigel asked, though he and Adam had already agreed not to use one.

“No.” Adam confirmed. “I want you to come in me.”

“Fuck, baby...” Nigel’s cock throbbed. It was only a miracle that he hadn’t come until now the way Adam has been talking dirty to him.

“Lube.” Adam said, pointing to his left.

With trembling fingers, Nigel grabbed the small red tube sitting on the nightstand. He parted Adam's legs wider, kneeling between them. He pumped his length, slicking it up with warmed lube, then slowly, ever so carefully pressed the tip against the tight ring of Adam's hole. The smaller boy whimpered and Nigel took his lover’s cock and stroked him, trying to take his mind off the pain. He tried pushing in again, but there was no give. It was a goddamn struggle. His angel was tense, closing up on him. He was not doing this right, Nigel thought. He leant down until their chests touched and kissed Adam's throat then his chin, making the smaller boy open his scrunched-up eyes.

“Relax, Adam. I’ve got you. I won’t hurt you...” Nigel whispered against his lips. “You can tell me if you want me to stop.”

Adam shook his head.

“No? Or we can just suck each other off or something. Baby, it’s okay.” Nigel said, really meaning it, although his cock was not too happy with the idea.

Adam shook his head again, and Nigel almost sat up, ready to just jerk them both off, if he was not able to catch what his sparrow said. It was said so softly, it was a mere breath against his face.

“You want to top?” Nigel asked, his head already conjuring the images of him taking it up the ass. It was not something he was ready for.

“No. I want to top–” Adam bit his lower lip and tried again. “I want to be on top to ride you…”

“Fuck, okay. Okay – yeah, sure.” Nigel stammered. He almost sighed in relief, but held it in so Adam would not think he was averse to him bottoming for him.

He helped Adam up and he lay on his back after propping his back high on the headboard. This was even better. From where he was, he could see everything that Adam was doing.

The younger boy straddled his waist and took him in hand, timidly smiling as he squirted lube into his palm. He fisted Nigel’s cock some before positioning him against his opening. Nigel’s hands spanned Adam's trim waist, warm palms caressing his thighs, keeping his eyes on his angel and letting him know that he was giving him all the control.

“Take it slow, baby. You’re okay.” Nigel said, eyes rapt.

Adam's eyes fluttered close, and he whined as the pain he was feeling bloomed when he lowered himself onto Nigel’s thick cock, gasping as the bulbous head finally popped past his sphincter. Slowly, he let the rest slide in, inch by inch, Nigel’s gentle coaxing helping him relax. Moaning, he sank down until Nigel was fully seated inside him. He felt so unbelievably full he had to reach behind him to feel where they were joined to make sure it was real.

“Nigel...” he breathed, collapsing slowly on the older boy, the other readily catching him, his big, warm hands, massaging Adam’s back, his deep, husky voice lulling the nearly painful thumping of his sparrow’s heart. Adam felt so stretched, so filled to bursting, yet the dulling ache inside made him smile. Nigel was in him, a part of his body. They were one.

“You okay?” Nigel asked, fingers raking his lover’s sweat-damp curls. He felt Adam nod against his chest and their eyes met as the smaller boy looked up. “We can just stay like this for now.” He said, though he was so fucking close to exploding. Adam was so damned tight, so fucking hot that it was taking all of Nigel’s self-control not to thrust, to just keep still. Adam needed this; Nigel didn’t want him to be overwhelmed.

Adam sat up again and kissed Nigel, slow, almost apologetic.

Nigel reached out and cupped Adam’s flushed cheek. “It feels awesome to be inside you, darling. If you wanna stop...”

“No!” Adam said, sitting up again, his hands clutching the bed sheets. “I want this.”

He straightened his back and lifted his hips, moaning, then went down again. He did this several times, rising higher on each try, allowing the pain to dull to mere discomfort, before going faster. Thighs tensing, he rode Nigel’s cock, beginning to get used to the feeling of fullness. He kept his eyes on Nigel, watching his lover gasp and breathe harder with every passing moment; patient, so patient with him until he could find his pleasure. And come it did when Adam sank down again at the same time he leaned back. He moaned aloud at the intensity of it. Gasping, he placed his hands on the planes of Nigel’s chest, then rose again and snapped his hips back as he went down. They cried out at the same time.

“Fuck, darling…”

Adam leaned forward, chest heaving, and peppered kisses on his lover’s face. “Nigel, please, please, fuck me!”

Growling, Nigel wrapped Adam's legs around his waist and laid him carefully on the bed, keeping his cock buried deep in his lover’s heat. His mouth found Adam's again, hungry, seeking for confirmation that he found so easily as the younger boy moaned in answer, his hips rolling, lust-blown eyes begging.

Once he started there was no letting up. Nigel thrust into Adam deep and hard, every inch of him filling his beloved, his aim for that spot inside that made Adam wail unerring. He lived just for this moment, his mind etching every sound that Adam made: his cries, his sighs, his uneven breath. He devoured all that Adam offered him; his soul reaching out to his lover’s as they kept their gaze on each other, their bodies undulating, each kiss, each moan a benediction.

Pleasure so blinding slithered up Nigel’s spine, pinning him down and snaring him in a choke hold that he could not escape. His hips stuttered and he groaned against Adam's neck.

“Baby, fuck, I’m coming... Adam...” He said, whining like a dying animal as he emptied himself in his lover’s tight heat, his throat hoarse as if he had been screaming.

As his heart slowed, he felt his darling’s fingers in his hair, petting him. Nigel rose on his elbows and smiled down on Adam before the smaller boy pulled him down again, thrusting his tongue into his mouth as he kissed him deeply.

“Let me take care of you now.” Nigel said, getting off of Adam and carefully slipping out of his body.

Adam whimpered at the loss, then gasped as Nigel’s cum trickled out of him. He reached down and unabashedly fingered his hole. Nigel would have come again if he hadn’t just done so.

“Hmmm... it’s so slippery... and hot...” Adam murmured, closing his eyes, pumping his cock lazily. He liked this feeling, he thought. He liked cum flowing out of his ass after a thorough fucking. He giggled and opened his eyes to find Nigel eyeing him like a big cat, licking his lips, hungry.

“Ni-Ni?” Adam asked, then let out a startled squeak as the taller boy slapped his hand away and his mouth closed around the younger boy’s cock. Adam threw his head back, his hands finding their way into Nigel’s hair, tugging as the pleasure mounted and filled his senses. He cried out as he felt Nigel’s fingers inside his wet hole, probing and caressing him. Nigel easily found his prostate and he rubbed incessantly on the bundle of flesh, rendering Adam a flailing, moaning mess, his chest heaving, his eyes rolling back as ecstasy shook his body. He came shouting Nigel’s name, feeling himself carried adrift, buoyant in a haze of a kaleidoscope dream.

He returned slowly to himself as he felt Nigel kissing his jaw, whispering something to him in a different language. Adam basked in it. It was prefect.

Nigel grunted as he got off Adam, carefully pulling his lover into his arms while kissing his parted lips. Their legs tangled as they rocked together slowly, bodies still fevered, hearts calming down.

“Was it good?” Nigel asked, thumbing Adam’s cheek. His angel smiled and nodded. “Wanna do it again?” he laughed.

Adam giggled and snuggled deeper into the embrace, nuzzling at Nigel’s chest. “I feel warm and very sleepy, Ni-Ni. But I would like to do it again later.” He replied, licking Nigel’s nipple. The taller boy groaned and Adam smiled.

“It won’t be that much later if you keep on doing that.”

Adam laughed and slid up until they were face to face. He dropped a kiss on Nigel’s nose and laid his head on the other’s bicep. “I want you to come in my mouth… later.” He teased.

“God, baby…” Nigel groaned and thrust his groin against Adam’s hip. “Can you feel that?”

Adam nodded, a smile curling on his lips. He still looked so innocent after being debauched so completely, it was uncanny. “You’re getting hard again.” He said, reaching down to stroke Nigel’s already filling member.

“Adam Raki, you’re a naughty little devil.” Nigel growled, his maroon eyes burning.

The smaller boy only tilted his head like a curious bird before sliding lower on Nigel’s body until the older boy felt his breath ghosting his cock.

“I think later is now…” he heard Adam say before his length was engulfed by the wet heat of his little angel’s mouth.

“Fuck!” Nigel groaned, his hips jerking off the bed, his hands finding purchase in the rumpled sheets. It was so fucking good and he was going mad from it. Adam's avid mouth was making him a senseless mess and they still had the whole night ahead.

Nigel swore between his teeth as Adam swallowed his balls and licked him from base to tip. Adam was not letting up and Nigel felt like he was on fire.

Adam had a voracious, merciless appetite, he now realized. And now, he wasn’t so sure anymore if he’d last the night.

He ought to buy more protein shake and vitamins, he thought before his brain died at the feel of Adam’s throat closing around his cock.

 

///

 

“Adam? Honey?” Laura called out as she closed the door behind her. She shook her coat off and hung it on the coat rack then walked to the living room. There was no one there. She turned and climbed the stairs but stopped when she heard the kitchen door slide open. She looked over her shoulder to find Adam there holding a cup of steaming coffee. “Oh, hi, honey.” She greeted, opening her arms to him.

“Good morning, mom.” Adam said, smiling as he let himself be hugged. “Glad you’re home safe.” He murmured into the crook of her neck.

“Me too, hon. The roads were still wet, but it wasn’t pouring anymore when I drove back.” Laura smiled and ruffled her son’s hair. She sniffed and looked at his face. “Isn’t it too early to take a bath on a Sunday? It’s just…” she glanced at her watch. “It’s not even seven.”

Adam giggled and sipped his coffee. “I just got up early.” He said, eyes glinting.

Laura folded her arms on her chest and cocked her head. “That’s good.” She said, obviously waiting for her son to continue.

“Nigel’s still sleeping.” Adam said and laughed as his mom’s eyes went wide.

“Why are you the one up?” Laura asked, eyebrows rising high, unable to stop herself.

“I think I broke him, mom.” Adam said, shoulders shaking as his mom cracked up too.

“I don’t know how to respond to that so why don’t I just make you and Nigel breakfast.” Laura said, shaking her head and laughing as she towed her son to the kitchen.

 

  
Upstairs, Nigel Vilkas was hiding his flushed face in the messed up bed sheets, trying to figure out how to regain his dignity after being discussed below as if he was a country that Adam Raki had invaded, conquered and plundered. Now, he had to accept that he knew what “rode hard and put away wet” truly meant.

Then a thought came to him that made him smile, all teeth.

A rebellion.

 

 

//Fin//

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos (if you did) and please, don't be scared or shy to let me know what you think because comments give me life and lets me know if I suck and I need to jump off a cliff. LOL
> 
>  
> 
> ///
> 
> Vine Vine Primăvara Translation:  
> Spring is coming, is coming! All over the country! Flowers in the fields, children, let us pick them!  
> The grass grows, grows green; the larks get lost in the clouds; children, let us go and listen to them, to their songs in the fields!  
> Cuckoo, cuckoo, yell out loud. He jumps on his feet. Lambs are playing in the fields. Children, let us go to see them! 
> 
> You can check out the song here: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJ0ShmKjSvA)


End file.
